Maybe
by KankriKarkatVantas
Summary: This is all about how the world is being over run by trolls with only a few humans left. John finds one troll who seems a little different from the others, he only wishes to keep him safe. (side of dirkjake in chapter 四)((rated M for later yummy times ;) i would love any help if people are willing!)) JOHNKAT, ROSEMARY, DIRKJAKE, AND LOTS MORE
1. Chapter 1

((**I'M SORRY I DON'T CAPITALIZE EVERYTHING THAT SHOULD BE T.T I'M VERY BAD AT THAT, BUT PLEASE ENJOY. HOMESTUCK IS HUSSIE'S T.T))**

Fear is something that manipulates us all. It's something that will try and make you change who you are and into something you are not. Fear Is something you feel not see and it can be hard to detect until it happens and hurts you.

Writers log #1 It was the middle of winter when it started. The great fire that started the mutations. Humans were turned into these alien things called trolls and whoever wasn't, was killed by them. I am part of the few humans to survive. From what we know, only eight are alive and in this building we stand in. It is located in the desert, under ground so the trolls don't find us. Dave has been working with his newly found brother, Dirk to create weapons to kill the trolls or pods to keep them in till we can find a way to change them back to normal. -End log-

I sat up in my chair, apparently I fell asleep writing my first log! How embarrassing. "holy crap..." I mumble, my neck cracking with my back as I sat up.

"you were out for three hours John, you alright?" Jade asks, tilting her head some. "uh, yeah just excited that's all! I must have passed out do to excitement!" oh my goodness why am I bad at lying. Jade is my little sister. She has long black hair that goes to the middle of her back, jade green eyes with round glasses.

"oh! Okay! Rose and Dave want to go out on a patrol and asked us to go on another! We get the north border today!" How is she excited about North Border? It's the only border we've seen creatures, including wolves, tigers and of course, trolls. Dirk has been hurt twice now by the creatures that live up by north border and none of us is proud of that.

"great..." I mutter.

"lighten up John! At least we didn't get west border! Dirk and Jake are patrolling it again!"

"even better. Two people who attacks anything getting the most active border yet." my voice dripped with sarcasm. They only want that border cause nothing happens and it's sheltered enough so they could make out in private.

"You know you don't want to patrol with them, they are obviously dating, it's cute!" She looked so happy…How? It's cold, it looked like it was about to rain, and, ew, the thought of them kissing? BLUH! "You should relax John; it's not like you to be so uptight about this sort of thing." My sister sort of had a point, but really, who could care at a time like this? It's gross outside! All I want to do is go back to where it was warm and nothing could really hurt us.

"Well I'm sorry I don't like knowing that a gay couple goes off into the woods just to make out while the rest of us are risking our asses trying to save the last bit of humanity!" I pouted some.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're just jealous cause Dave only sees you as a friend." She poked her gun around a bush some. "Who knows, maybe you'll find another human to lobe you, hehe, or you can be like Rose and go out with a troll~?" I swear Jade is the only one that likes the idea of trolls and humans getting along.

I blush some. "can't we go back yet? We've been walking for hours!" I complained. It's been three hours since we were sent to patrol the border and I'm getting really annoyed by it.

"we have two more hours before Rose and Dave go on there turn!" Jade said, pretty pleased with the turn out.

I groaned and dragged my feet. "I want to split up then." she looks at me a little confused before nodding.

"Alright! But you have to be back before midnight." she stated before walking on. I sigh and sit down for a minute.

I always get stuck with my sister on patrols I swear. Not that I am complaining but she can't shut up to save her life. I love her but she needs to learn that I don't like listening to stories about wolves and her dog. I'm more a cat person anyway. "nothing interesting happens anyway..." of course as soon as I say that I hear rustling and a grunt a little ways off from where I sat. I pick up my gun and slowly crawl toward the sound, eyes narrowing at a bush. "come out or I'll shoot you!" I growl pointing my gun at the bush what sounded to be like a small cuss word with a couple of clicks and growls, a troll rolled out of the bush, hissing up at me. He tried to jerk his leg out with no avail, his eyes starting to glow with slight fear as he looked back at me. For some reason, I couldn't pull my trigger. I felt the urge to help him. He looked…well basically he looked weak and cut up pretty bad, a gash of blood dripping down his cheek, clothes torn up and his only weapon was a sickle. He looked at me and flinched, growling he tightens his grip on a strap near his shoulder.

Usually I want to just shoot the intruders on my territory but he seemed...different. He tried to get up, falling to his knees with a loud hiss. I knew something was wrong, his face was twisted in pain, trying to pull his foot from the bush. I put my gun down and cautiously move the bush some. Of course, a bear trap. I grumble about the idiotic ways to capture a weak troll and loosen the trap, grabbing the trolls arm and pulling him up and over my shoulder. He growled and struggled for a moment before realizing I wasn't going to hurt him, relaxing some. "dammit I'm crazy." I grumbled again, his hissing heard near my ear but he only grabbed the back of my shirt to hold on better.


	2. Communicate?

((**I am so sorry that this one is so short and choppy! I've been going through a lot lately, hopefully I'll get through it! Next chapter in three day! -thatsthegoalatleast-))**

Writers log #2 okay I know I am crazy but I think I should keep the troll. He was nice enough not to kill me, so…yeah, but since I'm the only one who knows he's even in the base well uhm, kind of. Ugh, I have to take care of him. Well, okay I might have told our best friend who was turned into a troll when the blast hit near her place and now she knows about him and agreed to take care of him in secret for me. She is trying to teach him English, and is teaching me a little bit of Alternian so I can talk to him. Dave accidentally walked in on one of her and…Karkat I think she said was his name refuses to talk to me now! Apparently it has something to do with him having red eyes. Who cares? I have blue, Kanaya has green! Looks like i have to look a few more things up.-End log-

I sigh and look over at the troll, shaking my head as he looked as if he was trying to pick at the bandages Kanaya, put on him. His English is horrible, but I guess I could try and communicate with a device that Dave created to translate English into Alternian...but Kanaya explained that his name is Karkat and he was a mutant, which is probably why he was sent away on a suicide mission. The more I hear about him, the better I feel about taking him in but I think Karkat is scared of me more than not.

I actually got Dave to help me now well he pretty much burst into my room and asked about Karkat like he was a casual guest, even after only seeing him once! I told him what happened and he just smirked and teased me about liking something non human. God I hate Dave sometimes. Every time I want to be around someone, he makes a joke out of it and makes it sound like I want to have sex with everyone!

Okay so maybe I'm over my head. I was thinking about showing Karkat around the base so he could be more at ease. Problem is, he'll only listen to Dave! After they spent one night talking together through Kanaya Karkat likes him? I took him in, how hard is it for someone to see that /I'm/ the nice guy? Not Dave!

Getting up from my spot I went over to the chamber I kept Karkat in. He knew a small bit of English by now. "Karkat?" the troll looked up from his spot, looking directly at me. He looked a little scared. I pouted a little. He was scared? Of me? I couldn't hurt him if I tried! I even had the translator in my pocket just in case.

"What." Karkat stated flatly, he wasn't used to the sound coming out of his mouth, I'm sure.

"I…I'm sorry you don't like me." I sit down in front of him, knowing he wouldn't lash out at me. He looked confused for a moment before his ears twitched a little.

"You are Highblood; of course…I don't like you." He growled out, refusing to look at me.

I sigh and move to sit beside Karkat, resting my hand on the troll's shoulder hesitantly. "Let's try this." I hand him a device. I know he knows how to use it, since it was his and Dave hacked it with Dirk. It's a good thing Dave comes up with good lies; or me /and/ Karkat would be dead by now! He snatches it from my hand, unlocking it, his ears folding down. There are only two apps on it. Something called 'trollian' and the other is a program that translated Alternian into English and vice versa. I lean over and click on that program, getting on my own device and doing the same.

"This will help us communicate! I'm John by the way, sorry for never really talking to you! You seemed to really like Dave a lot more so I didn't know if it was okay."

((_I would love help if anyone is willing, that would be great, thanks for reading this so far! ~KKV_


	3. So it begins

Karkat tilted his head, looking at his device and cautiously talking into it. A deep, rumbly and scratched voice repeating it in English. "How the ever loving fuck is this going to help us communicate, dipshit." he squinted a little at the device, not used to the words spoken. I, of course was a little taken aback! Wow he had a potty mouth! It's worse than Dave and Dirk in one of there heated fights! I took this moment to speak into my own device. "Hey! That was mean, karkat... can't you tone it down? I just want to help, geez." it came out as clicks and rumbles with a couple high pitched noises. Wow I sound weird in their language. I got a glare from karkat, he wasn't enjoying this conversation it seems. "Why did you fucking take me, and why the hell are you not killing me, and, being a highblood as you are, shouldn't you have the desire to rip me to shreds?" Well then. I was not expecting that. I was about to just walk away but, my body wouldn't let me. I finally was able to talk to a real troll! Sure, he was really mean, but he was born in that area, violence is the only way there. "I don't want to kill you...highblood? I am not sure why I would want to do any of that! I just want to get to know you!" I smile widely at the troll, moving slightly closer to him. "I like you, you havent tried to kill me yet like all the other trolls out there!" -Karkat pov- I didn't understand this retard. He didn't want me dead? Everyone wants me dead! Fucking mutated blood, red eyes, even my nails are losing their yellow, and I discovered...other things about myself that I CANNOT let anyone to fucking know! I turned to this boy, glaring a little more than usual at him; I shove him. "YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! YOURE GOING TO KILL ME!" I don't really understand his look, slightly hurt? Betrayed? I don't know, I don't care, I don't want to die before my time! I want to live a life no other mutant got to! Okay, so I over reacted, pinned the human to the floor and growled, threatening to bite him. He was startled for a moment before a...red? Spread across his face. Shouldnt it be blue? Or a purplish with his skin tone? I stared for a moment, curiosity taking over I took a claw and put it against his cheek and cut it, making him gasp and wince. I rolled my eyes. Wimp. I asked him why his blood was the wrong color but he just stared at me, horrified. I grab the phone and put it to my mouth. "why is your blood the wrong color? You have blue eyes, you should have blue blood!" I growled. Is he secretly a mutant and just let his body accustom to the human selves, turning their color? "I, I don't understand! I, I guess all humans have the same blood and different eyes, b-but I'm ab negative, Dave is o and-" I covered his mouth. I really don't give a shit. If he really is just a human, I could take him to my base and make him my slave? But that takes drastic measures, like how to fall asleep. No, I hardly know the kid! What was his name? Did he even tell me? Yeah, he's got cute features...dammit, okay, so he's hot and makes my bulge itch for him, but I doubt anything would happen, early ages. "c-can you get off me?" I stare for a moment before grumbling and standing again, limping to the thing they call...a 'bed' and sit down on it, holding the phone against my bottom lip. "what do you want from me?" "weeellll, okay, so we were told that you trolls want to eat and kill us for food and stuff like that and then I was told that there are rare sightings of calm and nurturing and not mean and chew-off-your-face trolls! Ao now I've been over judging everything and when I saw you, you were hurt and I thought would lash out at me then kill me or something." he wiped the blood off his cheek and smiled brightly at me. "then you didn't and you basically clung to me, which made me like I could care and trust you for!" "Yo, John, the others are lookin for ya! Don't make them worry bout ya alll the time!" Dave, the only one /I/ trust yells from the stairwell. John, as I finally remembered, looked shocked and stood, wiping away more blood as he smiles a little at me. "I'll take you to my room later! You then will bunk there and ya know, get used to living here!" dammit, this human is way too happy for his own good. 


	4. Master-dirkjake smut

((okay so I'm working on getting some help with my shitty story! I'm guessing one or two of you have wondered how dirk and jakes scouting went, so this filler is the reason why it's rated m ;) ))

It was a grassy area that they get in the middle of the forest, soft enough to lay on and just stare up into the trees and sky. But its never that simple with Dirk around. That patch of grass now has both Jake and his own clothes laid on it, hot breath bellowed in the cold air; bodies pressed firmly together in a mesh of kissing and grinding. "F-fuck, come on Dirk, please just t-touch me already!" Jake's glasses were near Dirk's a little ways off, green eyes sparkling with lust, want, need and love.

The orange pair above him had the same look, only with a hint of dominance. "45 degrees out an my poor puppy has a boner? Well, looks like I gotta take care of that~"

Dirk was a cheesy sort of guy, always calling Jake a puppy. The larger man smirked and ground hard against Jake's hardened member, kissing and nipping at his neck an chest while the other moaned an gasped, gripping hard onto Dirk's shoulders. "mmhh~ ngh, please Dirk, oh fuck me please..." Jake clawed into Dirk's back with dulled nails, bucking his hips hard into his boyfriends. "I-I'll do anything, please!" Humming, Dirk got close to Jake's ear, nibbling on it.

"get on your hands and knees, doggy style I'll fuck you hard, while you call me master." Jake all but moaned at the request, nodding he pulled away from Dirk and got into position, using his bandanna to wrap around his hands for something to hold onto, he waggled his ass in the air.

"I-I'm ready, master~" he tried to make the word come out seductively, wanting Dirk to know he meant all of this. Smirking, Dirk lazily raked his dull longer nails down Jake's back, kissing the reddening lines as he goes down.

"that's a good puppy~ Master loves it when you moan and speak to him~" Dirk smacks Jake's ass hard enough for it to echo in the area that surrounds them, earning a yelping moan from Jake. He hushes Jake, kissing at the reddened mark on the smallers ass. "it won't hurt for long, you know that love~" Dirk chuckles softly, leaning in and licking around Jake's entrance, smiling wider as he earned a shuddering moan from Jake.

"m-master, please, I'm s-so horny, I n-need my master in me, please..." Jake, pressed his ass toward Dirk, whining a little from want.

"so impatient." Dirk ground the flat area of his tongue onto the puckered twitching hole, pulling on the skin lightly with his teeth. Jake let out a soft whine; only once had they done this before and he was sure that was the time he had to call in 'sick' for almost an entire week cause he couldn't move.

"D-master...please, please..." he couldn't comprehend what he was saying, shaking his head he just moaned loudly, grinding back on Dirk's face as the tongue slid into his hole, digging around and pressing against his walls. It made him groan and shudder, begging for his cock instead, something more full and will hurt him.

Dirk let up on him, pulling his tongue out he kisses up Jake's back to his neck, nibbling on it with the bitter sweet taste of Jake in his mouth. "Beg for my cock inside your tight little hole, puppy~" The feeling of Dirk's finger slidin into him shallowly had Jake groaning and squirming.

"pl-please master, I n-need your fat cock inside m-my tight little hole, please, I-it twitches is lust and want for your c-cock, oh fuckin~ please Dirk!" Dirk slid the three fingers he had in Jake, panting a little from the arousal Jake's voice created.

"good lil puppy..." He heard Jake cry out softly at the loss of his fingers, his ass twitching in the air as his hole fluctuates, looking for his fingers again. Dirk licks his lips, loving the sight of his boyfriend clutching his bandanna, face red, breathing heavily as his member twitches and bobs as he shifts a little to heighten his ass in the air. He grabbed the small ass infront of him, spreading the cheeks enough to open Jake's hole a little more to slide the tip of his lubes cock into the tight heat. "ah~ shit Jake, fuckin beautiful, ya know that?" the drawl shows more as he starts slow, loving the way Jake gasped and moaned, pressing back on dirk to connect at every thrust.

"oh bl-fuk-inhaa~ dirk fuck y-yess h-harder please! Ngh~" Jake hung his head, watching Dirk's legs as he thrusted forward with small grunts of words to make Jake groan. Dirk gripped Jake's member, thrusting and tugging at the same time. Jake was incoherent now, unable to talk but able to scream and moan as his ass was being pounded, the warm feeling braking as white was all he could see with a loud moan of "Diiirrrk~!" Dirk pulled out and pushed Jake onto his back, climbing onto his chest, Dirk started finishing himself before Jake leaned up some and took Dirk's member all down his throat, sucking harshly till the warm seed filled his mouth and slid down his throat.

Dirk pulled out of his boyfriends mouth, kissing the smallers lips lightly before rolling to the side an putting their clothes on them both. "Once you're rested, we have to go back. It's getting dark out an I really don't wanna lose my arm or leg in a fight against trolls." Jake whined and pulled dirk back down, kissing all over his face and neck.

"I'm sure you can carry your puppy home, right, master?"


	5. well that was unexpected!

_**I am so sorry guys, it'll be short and sort of off topic, but it's the best i can do with only 30 minutes to type this all out T.T and no laptop anymore...or internet...**_

-John's pov-

So, As soon as I was able to not stumble the stairs, I'm greeted with like, seven grey faces,Dave's face and Rose! Whoa, wow, there's a lot of trolls in here besides Kanaya and Karkat now. I tilted my head, unable to really understand why so many of them were allowed in the base. but seeing as they are here... "Hi! I'm John, What's your name?" I asked the smallest in the group, a boy with a Mohawk and large bull horns. gotta stay clear of those. I held the phone close to his face.

"I uh...I don't understand..." He mumbled, a brown blush forming on his cheeks as i get closer. His ears were the cutest things i've ever seen! they were like, cow ears, just smaller and they look warmer.

I blink and laugh."Oh right." I asked again, asking for his name using my app.

he had brightened a little that he could understand me. "I'm, I'm Tavros. And, this, is uhm...Gamzee." He says, motioning up to the tallest of their group. "We're here to find, h-his Moirail. Karkat." I watched the tallest, hardly paying attention to everyone else. He wore such weird make up, and his ears were a holy shit sort of pointy, it sort of scared me!

I hold the phone to him and he lazily smiled and took it. "Heyyy Motherfucker. I'm lookin for my best bro, Kitkat. you know, sorta short, angry little dude, with a wicked grin."

I laugh a little and take the phone. "First i want to know who you all are and why you're holding my friends against their will." Tavros takes my phone before Gamzee could, the taller whining and leaning over the Taurus' shoulder trying to reach it past the large horns.

Tavros turns to the rest and probably tells them to let go of Dave and Rose, since now they were at my side, glaring at them. Kanaya walks in and jumps some. "Oh...Oh dear, love, i don't think i made enough tea. Come help?" She asks Rose, trying not to be nervous. The human nods and follows Kanaya back into the kitchen, Dave pulling out his old sword.

"We, uhm...well we're really just here for Karkat. Equius and Nepeta didn't mean to scare you." he nods to the large sweaty man and tiny little cat girl. "th-then we have, Sollux, Terezi and Eridan, w-who tagged along." They each wave their hi's as they were named in english and their language. Tall and skinny Gemini, a cackling blind Libra (who is smelling Dave, ew), And a decked out caped up Aquarius.

I nod at them, smiling more. "See? that wasn't very hard."

"Says you, wwe wwalked for three fuckin days tryin to get here just cause Gam wwanted someone to cuddle." the Aquarius says, apparently fluent in English besides the stutter.

"Well sorry! you didn't have to..." I mumble, slightly worried that they'll take Karkat away.

"I thay we give KK hith tranthlator and leave. He doethn't have to come back, and we are now banished for leaving the camp tho late at night. tho, good luck getting back in the camp without being killed." Sollux shrugged and looked around before sighing and taking out a screw driver and fixing Tavros' translator, a thin line going over his neck hooked to a small round device. "I thwear, you two cannot thtop playing with thethe, can you..." he grumbles as he works. as soon as he was standing again, a scream was heard.

it sounded girly, but manly. fucking dammit, I forgot about Dirk and Jake! shit, great. fuck, they're all going to be killed and it's my fault! I run to Jake, throwing my hand against his mouth. "SHHHHHH! where's Dirk?" i let him go for only a minute to hear his response.

"O-Out getting food f-from the shelter. WHAT IS HAPPENING." I covered his mouth, slightly annoyed.

"They are my friends. You have to keep Dirk away from them! I finally get friends i like and he might kill them just because of what they are. Please, please, please, pleassssse make sure he doesn't find them till AFTER i explain it all tonight at dinner. " He lets out a huff, but nods, pulling my hand away.

"Okay, but you gotta make sure they stay quiet and entertained. i'll distract him, but... jesus, just try to make them look...less intimidating for now." He stared at the trolls, slightly scared.

_**bwah, i am so sorry this is so shitty, i've been lacking my skills of finishing things. oh, and i think i'm dating like, three people. it's cute, cause they all like each other too but it comes with hardships :I anyway, suggestions are open to new fanfics (one chapter ones preferred) i would love to hear from some of you! ~kkv**_


End file.
